This invention relates to a multi-purpose device for use in the home or at the office for normal administrative activites. Previously, many devices were needed to perform these various household and on-the-job activities. These devices included staplers, tape dispensers, hole punchers, pencil sharpeners, etc. However, it is often inconvenient to have so many different articles on a desk or table because of lack of space and because it often looks cluttered. In addition, it is very inconvenient to carry so many items from one place to another at the same tme because it is always easy to drop one of the items or even forget one of them. Moreover, it is inconvenient to try to find small things like paper clips, staples, tacks, etc. because they are usually scattered around in a desk drawer somewhere.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.